After subsea installation and hook-up, an oil filled subsea pump needs a very clean barrier fluid oil for proper operation. After installation and jumper hook-up from a subsea umbilical termination assembly (SUTA) to the subsea pump is completed, a flush and sample of the system is required in order to remove seawater ingress and particles that may have occurred during subsea connection. Conventionally, a dedicated installation tool with flush and sample accumulators has been installed together with the subsea pump module. The dedicated installation tool is mounted on top of the subsea pump module resulting in a large working height for preparatory work tasks on the deploying vessel's deck. Additionally, a load transfer mechanism typically needs to be used between the pump module and the vessel hook rigging, also resulting in a high total installation weight. Furthermore, many projects involve deployment of several pump modules, each of which includes its own dedicated installation tool mounted thereon.